Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens
|image =Simeons-TrueForm.jpg |caption =The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens' true form |name =Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens |controls =Mechagodzilla Titanosaurus |leader =Kuronuma Mugal |enemyrace =Humans |planet =Black Hole Planet 3 |first = |last =Terror of Mechagodzilla |forms =Human Disguise }} The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens , also known as Simians, are a race of sapient ape-like humanoid aliens that appear in the 1974 and 1975 Godzilla s, Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla and Terror of Mechagodzilla. History Showa Series ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla , the aliens' leader in ''Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla]] A Black Hole Planet 3 Alien invasion force led by Kuronuma was sent to Earth, where they established a secret base in Okinawa and constructed Mechagodzilla. The aliens unleashed MechaGodzilla in a Fake Godzilla disguise from Mount Fuji, allowing it to rampage through the Japanese countryside. After defeating Anguirus, the fake Godzilla arrived in Tokyo and was confronted by the real Godzilla. When Godzilla damaged MechaGodzilla's disguise, Kuronuma ordered the machine to shed it and unleash its entire arsenal against Godzilla. After a beam clash, Godzilla was sent into the ocean and left with painful injuries, while MechaGodzilla's head controls were damaged and it was called back to the aliens' base. Meanwhile, Kuronuma deployed an agent named Yanagawa to retrieve the statue of King Caesar before it could be used to awaken the legendary beast. Yanagawa eventually tracked the statue to a cruise ship called the Queen Coral, but was shot and killed by INTERPOL agent Nanbara. Hideto Miyajima, a scientist, discovered the aliens' base in Gyokusen Cave, and was subsequently captured by the aliens. Kuronuma forced Miyajima to help repair MechaGodzilla in exchange for the life of his daughter and their friend Masahiko Shimizu. Nanbara and Keisuke Shimizu raided the aliens' base and rescued Miyajima and the other captives, then rendezvoused outside of the cave with Saeko Kaneshiro. Nanbara, Miyajima and Masahiko agreed to go back inside and deal with the aliens, while the others went to awaken King Caesar. They were ambushed by two aliens, but were saved by Nanbara's partner Tamura. King Caesar was successfully awakened, and Kuronuma deployed MechaGodzilla to destroy him. During the battle, Godzilla reappeared and joined with King Caesar, eventually overcoming the mechanical monster. Inside the aliens' base, Miyajima, Nanbara and Masahiko were captured and forced to watch the battle. However, Nanbara undid their bindings while Miyajima used his experimental electrode pipe to sabotage the aliens' equipment. A gunfight ensued, in which Kuronuma was killed. The base began to self-destruct, but Nanbara and the others escaped in time. The aliens' base and MechaGodzilla both exploded, ending the aliens' scheme for the time being. ''Terror of MechaGodzilla , the aliens' leader in ''Terror of MechaGodzilla]] A year after their previous defeat, a new Black Hole Planet 3 Alien invasion force led by Mugal arrived on Earth. They planned to destroy Tokyo and rebuild it as a high-tech utopian city, then commence their conquest of the rest of the planet from there. The aliens salvaged the remains of MechaGodzilla from the ocean and began rebuilding him, while also recruiting the assistance of the disgruntled scientist Shinzo Mafune. Mafune provided the aliens with a second weapon, the monster Titanosaurus, which Mafune controlled. The aliens didn't really care for Mafune, seeing him as a mere tool in their master plan and Titanosaurus as a way to weaken Godzilla so MechaGodzilla could more easily destroy him. Unbeknownst to Mafune, the aliens had actually converted his daughter Katsura into a cyborg years before when performing surgery on her after she was injured in a laboratory accident. When Katsura was injured again after being shot by INTERPOL agents, the aliens installed MechaGodzilla's controller inside of her. Mafune was horrified to see what had become of his daughter and begged for forgiveness, but reluctantly swore loyalty to Mugal. After INTERPOL discovered the aliens' base of operations in the countryside, they moved their operations to Mafune's laboratory. From there, they released MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus in Tokyo, reducing much of the city to a crater in a matter of minutes. Godzilla arrived to battle the monsters, but was overwhelmed by their combined power. MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus beat Godzilla unconscious and then buried him in a ravine. The J.S.D.F. discovered that Titanosaurus was weak to sonic waves and used a sonic ray gun to distract him, allowing Godzilla to re-enter the fight and take on MechaGodzilla. Meanwhile, INTERPOL raided Mafune's lab, killing Mafune and wounding Katsura while forcing Mugal to retreat. Akira Ichinose, a biologist who had feelings for Katsura and had been captured by the aliens, held her in his arms when she regained consciousness. Katsura was ridden with guilt for her role in the aliens' twisted plan, and realized that MechaGodzilla's controller was still inside of her. Katsura shot and killed herself, allowing Godzilla to easily destroy MechaGodzilla once and for all. Godzilla made short work of Titanosaurus as well, blasting him with his atomic breath and causing him to fall into the ocean. INTERPOL chased Mugal to a cliff, where he jumped off into a UFO and tried to flee. Godzilla saw the aliens' UFOs retreating and quickly destroyed them all with his atomic breath, ending the aliens' invasion for good. Technology The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens are skilled roboticists, demonstrated by their ability to construct MechaGodzilla. Very little else of their technology is shown, however. The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens also possess flying saucers, however these did not display any weapons as they were shot down by Godzilla with a single atomic heat ray. According to Mugal, their saucers can travel from their planet to Earth in 1,000 hours. The Black Hole Aliens are able to disguise themselves as humans using unknown technology, at least in their first appearance. These disguises disappear when the aliens are shot or wounded. In their second appearance, the aliens' disguises appeared to be rubber masks that fit perfectly over their faces. In their second appearance, they also possess bulletproof bodysuits. Comics Godzilla Dark Horse Comics The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens appear in the "Target: Godzilla" arc of the Dark Horse series. Here, they have infiltrated the U.S. military and created the All-Terraintula mech in hopes of killing Godzilla. When the Dianii game hunters arrive to capture Godzilla, the leader instead plans to hijack their ship in hope of conquering Earth. ''Godzilla: Legends The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens appear in issue #3 of the IDW miniseries ''Godzilla: Legends, and are referred to as the Simians. The leader of the race, Mugal, comes to Earth disguised as a human and serves as the headmaster of an academy for young psychics founded by Miki Saegusa. Mugal secretly manipulates the institute's newest student, Travis, to form a psychic link to the monster Titanosaurus so that his race can use him along with their fleet of MechaGodzillas to conquer the Earth and escape their dying homeworld. In comparison to their Showa incarnation, the Simians are slightly more humanoid and sympathetic with Mugal even stating he's not a monster, just desperate to save his world. Gallery GVMG - Two Dead Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens.jpg Simians.png Trivia *The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens were likely influenced by the ape characters from the Planet of the Apes films. *The Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens are the only alien race in the Showa era to not control King Ghidorah. *The Black Hole Aliens' blood is green. Poll Do you like the Black Hole Planet 3 Aliens? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Aliens Category:Races Category:Villain Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Terror of Mechagodzilla Category:Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla